


A God's Darling

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, God Complex, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: ____ is the newest "pet" of Enel, one that he hasn't grown tired of...yet. When she arrives to his bedchamber for the first time, she wonders just what he has in store for her.
Relationships: Enel (One Piece)/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	A God's Darling

____ was still trying to wrap her head around how strange it all was. Being the prized pet of a God, kept in a lavishly gilded cage...At the mercy of a being who could kill her in the blink of an eye, but who held her and caressed her with the softest of touches as if she was made of crystal. It was a strange, paradoxical existence--one that she didn't hate, far from it, but she knew that it didn't matter how  _ she  _ felt. Why would Enel care about the wishes of a mere mortal like her? Even if he enjoyed her company, she was still a pet of his; if she ever asked if she could visit her family again, or to be free to leave the island, she knew that it was futile.

She'd caught the eye of Enel almost two months ago, when he'd used his Mantra and noticed her as she relaxed by the Cloud Ocean. One look at her as she smiled and looked up at the sky left him with an intense desire to have her for himself. Initially he'd assumed it was another passing fancy, another fleeting interest in a new concubine that would fade over time once she'd lost his interest. ____ was terrified of when that day would come, and what Enel would do once he tired of her.

To the surprise of both of them, he was still just as infatuated with his little pet as when he'd first laid eyes on her. What's more baffling is that he had barely touched her, aside from the occasional teasing caresses and kisses down her jawline and collarbone. It wasn't because he didn't want her sexually--her lavish new wardrobe was filled with revealing clothes made of elegantly flimsy materials, practically tailor-made for Enel to unwrap her body like the trappings of a truly beautiful gift. 

But...he wanted to take his time. Truth be told, he simply enjoyed her company most of the time. Unlike his previous pets, ____ was able to entertain him in more than one way; the two of them spent their days in paradise holding each other and having intellectually stimulating conversations while servants catered to their every whim. She had been somewhat skittish at first, but they all are when they first arrive at his palace. Trembling, wide-eyed and terrified of making a single mistake or misstep in the presence of God himself; now, the only time she would become that doe-eyed is whenever his lips would travel further than the last time he'd kissed her, or when his hands would slide lower than she'd ever been touched before. Enel was incredibly happy that he would be the first person ____ would lie with. To him, it was a reward for her and the perfect way to claim her as his own; she deserved to have her virginity claimed not by a mere man, but by a God. 

When ____'d arrived to his chambers, Enel smiled and rose from his gigantic lavish bed to embrace her. He could detect the faint notes of his favorite perfume of hers lingering around her, and he enjoyed the way she had to stand on her tiptoes to return his embrace properly. He cupped her cheek and looked down at her lovingly. "You look ravishing," he mused, kissing her soft lips and eyeing her brand new outfit--a light and frilly set of lingerie in a deep blue that matched the scarf tied around his waist, with gold bangles around her wrists. 

____ smirked and leaned into his cheek. "What a relief," she replied with a small sarcastic lilt, hiding the nervousness she felt at the prospect of losing her virginity to Enel tonight. "I normally look horrific, after all."

Enel chuckled and kissed her cheek before leading her to the foot of his massive bed. "You've got a lot of gall, lying so boldly to me like that," he replied playfully. He gently tapped the tip of her nose and saw her stifle a giggle; even with the terrifying power at his fingertips, there were times where ____ couldn't help but laugh or smile to herself at how childish he could be sometimes. His Mantra left a small tingle in the back of his head as he looked at her smile, and he could immediately tell that she was hiding something from him. "Tell me," he said gently, resting his hand on her bare thigh. "Are you alright?" 

____ cocked her head to the side and felt her breath hitch a bit at the feeling of Enel's hand on her leg. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Enel slowly raised an eyebrow. "Why would you answer my question with another question?" Surely she knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. He was her God, after all. 

____ felt her heart race a bit, and her smile fell as she swallowed nervously. "I suppose I'm...I'm anxious," she confessed, her voice quiet. She looked down at Enel's hand and the silk bedspread underneath the two of them. "I've never done this before, and I don't want to...er…" She curled her fingers a bit and played with the sheets. "I don't want to do something wrong, or something that will displease you."

Enel's thumb caressed the inside of her thigh, and he leaned closer to cradle her head; she lay against his chest and felt him kiss the top of her forehead. "The only thing that displeases me is you trying to hide something from me," he replied softly. He felt her tremble in his arms and he held her closer. "I know this is your first time. But there's no need to be afraid, darling." He took his hand off of her head and tilted her chin up so that he could look her in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

____ stared up at him, and her lip quivered. "Yes," she murmured. "O-of course. You're my God." Enel smiled at how she addressed him, but she wasn't as comforted as she should have been; all she could think about was if he'd ever look at her again like this after he'd claimed her for himself, when he tired of her like all of his previous pets. His smile faded when he sensed the sadness and fear in her chest, and when he saw her eyes well up with tears. ____ blinked them away and bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling. "I'm just afraid of...of you tiring of me once I'm...I'm…" Her voice wavered and she covered her face, not wanting to let Enel see her so close to tears.

Enel immediately moved her hand away and wiped one of the tears that had slid down her cheek. "Darling…" His gaze softened and he kissed the shell of her ear. "Do you really think I could tire of you so quickly like that?" He kissed her cheek again and smiled against her skin. "What point would there be in claiming you if I couldn't enjoy keeping you all to myself after you're completely mine?" He felt the warmth radiating from her cheeks and when he kissed her again, she sighed softly at just how soft his lips were against her; when she tilted her head back slightly on his shoulder, Enel rested his hands on either side of her waist and kissed her neck while he teased her hips with his fingers. 

She shivered slightly whenever his hands grazed a certain spot, and she felt her hardening nipples peak underneath the thin fabric covering them. Before she could shyly ask Enel to touch her there, his hand had already snaked up her body to slip her top off of her shoulders so he could touch her directly. As he toyed with her breasts, she let out a mewl and subtly began to sway her hips back and forth; Enel took a break from her chest to pull her onto his lap, and she let out a small breathless laugh as he picked her up so easily like a doll. She could feel something prodding her backside as Enel rocked his hips in time with hers, and as she let out a small moan the lower half of her lingerie felt increasingly damp when she heard him hum contentedly to himself.

"Ah, darling," he murmured, "I love hearing you sing like that for me." One of his hands wandered lower and gently traced her clothed slit, and ____ moaned again before slowly spreading her legs. He chuckled. "Yes, just like that…" He played with the damp fabric of her panties and slowly curled his fingers around their waistband before slowly easing them down her hips. He felt too lazy to take them off all the way, and his hand traveled up her arm. "Would you help me remove this pesky little garment, dear?"

____ nodded and immediately bent forward to slip her underwear off of her, and she felt goosebumps rise on her skin as the cool air touched her entirely nude body. When she leaned back against Enel, one of his long earlobes was draped over her bare chest as he continued to caress her; one of her trembling hands moved to gently stroke it, but when she heard Enel's breath hitch behind her she froze in alarm. Did she do something wrong?

Enel furrowed his brows and gave her nipple a small pinch to goad her into continuing. "Darling," he purred, "Did I tell you to stop that?"

____ shifted her weight in his lap and shook her head. "N-No," she replied anxiously. She relaxed her shoulders and continued to play with his earlobe, curling it around her finger and gently bringing it to her face to graze with her lips.

Enel sighed and moved his right hand lower, tracing feather-light strokes with his middle finger over ____'s entrance and pressing gently into her while using his thumb to rub circles into her clitoris. She moaned louder than before and gasped when she felt her body clench around his finger. A strange, deep feeling of warmth began to flicker at her core as he moved his hand at a slow, hedonistic pace while she continued to "sing" for him. The feeling of her walls stretching around just one of his fingers, the sound of her wanton sighs and murmured pleas as she rocked her hips against his hand and his hardening cock, the way her fingers felt as she stroked and played with one of his sensitive earlobes...for a virgin, she was giving him a more pleasurable experience than all of his previous concubines.

As she felt the heat inside her coiling and tightening as she practically rode his hand, ____'s voice got higher and louder as she came closer and closer to her first climax. Sensing that she was close, Enel quickly removed his fingers from inside of her; she let out a small disappointed whine, and she felt her arousal trickle down one of her inner thighs. Enel guided her until she was laying face up on the bed, and he cradled her upper body with one hand while the other one traveled down to continue playing with her cunt. "I want to see your face when you finally cum for me," he said, teasing her with a trail of kisses down her neck before swirling his tongue around one of her pert nipples. He moved his hand faster and faster as his fingers curled over a particular spot that made her toes curl, and he moved to look at just how beautiful she looked when she was beginning to come undone: her lips were parted as she panted and whimpered his name like a mantra, and her eyes were half-lidded from arousal as she bucked her hips. There was a light blush to her cheeks that only grew deeper when she heard Enel's lewd words. 

"I...I'm close to...s-something," ____ panted. She ran her hand through her hair and then trailed her hands down to play with her breasts. "Oh, Enel-sama, please...please, I'm about to...Enel-samaaaa…" She came with a sharp cry as her back arched and her eyes rolled back slightly, and wave after wave of indescribably pleasure rolled over her body and left her skin tingling. Enel slowed his fingers to feel her walls tightening around him, and the look of pure bliss on her face made him sigh lovingly; seeing her rendered completely mindless and incoherent from just a few of his fingers did wonders to his ego. 

After her orgasm had finally subsided, she looked up at Enel with stars in her eyes. When he slowly dragged his fingers out of her, she bit her lip and shivered slightly; even if it had only been a few seconds, she was already longing for that feeling of fullness again. Enel could see the look of desperation on her face, and he smiled smugly as he laid her down onto the bed to carefully undo his trousers. If she were one of his previous conquests, he would have had her pleasure him first before "rewarding" her like this, but...he was a merciful God. He didn't want to overwhelm her with every aspect of carnal pleasure all at once, and he was eager to enjoy how warm and tight her walls were with something more intimate than his fingers.

He dropped his pants over the side of the bed and crept on top of ____. Her eyes widened and moved down Enel's bare body to get a glimpse of his cock. She was slightly intimidated by its size, and given how full she had felt from just his fingers, she wondered how in the world this thing would fit inside her. ____ nervously fiddled with her fingers, and looked up at Enel as his hands caressed her hips. "Enel-sama," she murmured, "It'll...Your…" She looked away bashfully and Enel cocked his head, curious about what she was trying to say. "You'll be able to fit inside me, right?" She pressed her thighs together, and she felt just how wet she was as a bit of her essence rubbed against her inner thighs. "I'm sorry, but...It's just a lot...er...a lot more sizable than your hand…"

A slow smile spread across his face, and he leaned his head back to laugh. The shy look on her face and the fact that she was complimenting him without even realizing it made her seem so sweet; he wasn't used to this kind of flustered, doe-eyed innocence coming from his concubines, and it was strangely entertaining. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, and she eagerly tilted her head up to return his embrace. When one of her hands wandered from her breasts to play with one of his earlobes again, Enel deepened the kiss and carefully lined his hips up with her entrance. He pulled his lips away from her and lovingly stroked the side of her face before trailing his fingers back down from her cheek, then to her neck, her breasts, and finally settling on her waist one again. "Ah, my dear, there's no need to fret," he said softly. "I'll make sure to handle you with care."

____ smiled shyly and spread her legs slightly apart, and she felt the tip of Enel's cock graze her lower lips as he slowly eased his way inside of her. He watched as her eyes rolled back slightly with every new inch that was stretching her, and he sighed softly as he felt his cock becoming fully enveloped by her walls. She felt so soft, so warm, and  _ so  _ tight around him, and when he was completely sheathed inside of her the two of them hissed pleasurably. He slowly rocked his hips forward and felt her insides squish and contort around him with every thrust, and ____'s breath hitched whenever he buried himself inside of her completely once again. She was surprised at the lack of pain that she always feared would come with sex; there was an intense, almost burning sense of heat, but it was more pleasurable than she could've imagined. She never wanted this feeling to leave her.

After a few minutes of this slow pace, Enel moved a bit faster and immediately felt her tighten for a moment when he snaked his hands down to her legs and gently pushed them up by her thighs until they were a few inches in the air. She let out another gasp and moaned as she felt Enel's cock inside of her at this new angle, and she started to rock her hips in time with his thrusts. He kneaded her backside with his hand and moaned again when he felt her moving her hips against him. Their eyes met briefly, and ____ gave him a warm, contented smile. Enel smirked and squeezed her backside again, and she let out a small squeal when she felt his fingernails digging slightly into her skin.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" He chuckled and made his thrusts faster and more intense as she tried to respond, and all she could do was cry out and nod eagerly. She wrapped her legs around Enel's waist to support herself and moved one of her hands off of her breast to bring one of his dangling earlobes to her lips. When she kissed up and down every bit of his soft skin, grazing it with her teeth and tongue, Enel moaned and immediately bucked his hips; he moved even faster inside of her, his gaze drifting back and forth between her bouncing breasts and her lips as she continued to tease him with that delectable mouth of hers. The small chimes on his back gently clinked together as he moved his hips back and forth.

"Ah, my little pet," he sighed, reaching down to kiss her neck. He left a small trail of kisses up and down her collarbone, leaving a small static shock every time his lips touched her skin. Every time she felt that strange sensation crackle against her neck, her walls involuntarily clenched around his cock. "You take my cock so well." 

____'s blush intensified at Enel's compliment and she smiled again. "Ah, th-thank you, Enel-sama," she panted. "Your...your c-cock feels so wonderful inside of me…"

Enel moved even faster, spurred on by her praise; the head of his cock repeatedly hit a velvety spot of flesh inside of her that he recognized immediately as her cervix. ____ arched her back and her moans crescendoed as she felt that wonderful pooling heat in her core once again, and she wrapped her legs even tighter around him. Enel felt his own climax building up inside of him, and he moved one of his hands to toy with her uncovered breast. His warm breath fanned her skin and when his lips gently shocked her nipple as he flicked at it with his tongue, she let out a loud throaty moan. He moved his head back to watch her once again as she got closer and closer to coming, and one of his hands quickly flew down to continue playing with her peaked nipple.

"You want me to make you cum, darling?" He pinched her nipple between his fingers and made a small electric shock to stimulate her even further. She whined and squeezed her thighs tighter around him. 

"Y-Yes," she cried. "Please, I want to…"

He smirked and shocked her again. "Tell me then," he panted, "What's the name of your God?"

Her response was immediate. "Enel-sama," she sighed.

"Who do you love?"

"E-Enel-sama…"

"And who…" He suddenly slowed his hips down to a snail's pace, and ____ let out a low sob. He looked at her directly, his eyes half-lidded but just as intense as the powers he wielded. "Who do you belong to?"

Without hesitation, she moaned and bucked her hips. "Enel-sama," she replied thickly, "You, Enel-sama, I b-belong to you!"

Enel bent down to kiss her on the lips as he moved his hips at a rapid, feverish pace, and he felt her moan against his lips. When he came, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and his eyes fluttered slightly as he filled her womb with his divine seed. Another small electric shock spread from her lips through her entire body, and the sensation finally pushed her over the edge as she came with a muffled cry of Enel's name. 

After she climaxed, her legs fell off of Enel's waist as she had lost the strength to hold them up. Enel's lips pulled away from hers with a small smack, and he stared down at his pet for a moment before tenderly brushing her hair behind her ear. ____ used her last ounce of energy to turn her head to kiss his fingertips, and she smiled up at him as she breathed heavily with parted lips. "Enel-sama," she panted, struggling to find the words to convey just how wonderful she felt. "Ah...I...I-I…"

Enel gently shushed her and placed an index finger over her lips. "There's no need to try and say it, my dear," he murmured. He slowly eased himself out of her, eliciting a small sigh from the two of them, and then bent down to kiss her forehead. "I already know just how well I've...blessed you." 

He gently eased her up onto the pillows of his bed and leaned over to grab a nearby bell on his nightstand. After he rang it, another one of his servants walked into the bedroom and bowed. "What do you require, Enel-sama?"

Enel absentmindedly played with ____'s hair with a content smirk on his face as he saw just how satisfied and spent she looked, her body almost glowing as she stared at the ceiling and smiled to herself with closed eyes. "Arrange a bath for the two of us," he ordered, gesturing to his beloved pet lying next to him. "Lavender soap and a few drops of jasmine oil in the water."

The servant immediately bowed. "As you wish, My Lord." She left the room and closed the chamber behind her, leaving the two of them alone again.

Enel moved on top of the sheets to hold ____ in his arms, and she immediately curled up against him. The God of Skypeia hummed to himself quietly as he caressed her. Though he hadn't reached the Fairy Vearth just yet, this definitely seemed like the closest thing on this earth to paradise.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write for characters I've never written before, so I asked some of my followers who they'd like to see some smut for: Enel, Blackbeard (a cursed choice I know), Lafitte, and/or Fukaboshi. The notes I got showed a lot of enthusiasm for an Enel fic, so here we are!


End file.
